


Red Hot

by ProdigalEzplorer (Asguardian)



Series: Fools in Love [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: BDSM, Branding, Dom Felix Hugo Fraldarius, M/M, Polyamory, Sub Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Sub Sylvain Jose Gautier, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asguardian/pseuds/ProdigalEzplorer
Summary: Sylvain gets branded. Dimitri wants to get branded, too.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Fools in Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115189
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Red Hot

**Author's Note:**

> I blame @BowieKnight on Twitter for these brain worms. Check them out:  
> https://bknight.carrd.co/
> 
> This fic is exactly as tagged. The trio is in a polyam BDSM relationship. They all love each other dearly. But they also all love when Felix is mean.  
> Sylvain and Dimitri get branded. There's sex.

The drawing room of the castle is a peaceful one, warm hearth crackling, long shadows trailing from every item.

Felix is already here, sorting papers at the desk as Dimitri stokes the fire. He has removed the key elements of his usual ensemble, clad only in his turtleneck, fitted pants, and of course, his thigh high boots.

Since Dimitri is so close to the flame, he opted to discard his shirt in a futile effort to cool down a little. Tonight such acts were permitted, as Dimitri has not asked before shedding the article of clothing. It would be unlikely that Felix would be so lenient again in the future. Dimitri wears only his tan pants as he tests the weight of the iron in his hands before holding it into the flames.

The doors open and Sylvain glides in, fully dressed in Margrave regalia since he just returned from negotiations with Sreng.

Felix looks up to him and raises one eyebrow. Then he stomps to a standing position and turns his chair around to face the room and sits back down. He gives one nod and Sylvain begins to dutifully strip.

A plain wooden chair might as well be a throne with Felix in it. He spreads his legs so that Sylvain can kneel between them, fiery red hair matching the fire burning not so far off in the distance. Dimitri is quiet, not quite an observer, not entirely a participant.

They have all discussed the terms previously, agreed to it all with enthusiasm, and are ready to begin.

Sylvain gazes at Felix, grinning, still feeling smug, still feeling in control. There are no collars or restraints, far from Felix’s usual tricks to put him in his place. He nuzzles into Felix’s crotch, mouthing at the space between Felix’s legs. Felix’s face is impassive, as if the scene in front of him has no effect.

Dimitri pulls the brand from the fire. The Blaiddyd crest smoking and red.

He strides across the distance to stand behind Sylvain, placing a hand at his shoulder. “Are you ready?” Dimitri asks.

The redhead raises his hazy eyes to meet Felix’s face once more and he smiles, “Ready.”

He can the heat feel on his ass, the plump area ideal for the brand. Fear of the pain courses through his body, through his brain.

Sylvain bites his lip and tries to look away. He is not allowed. Felix pulls at Sylvain’s neck and with the action alone demands that Sylvain look at him.

There is a hiss as metal meets skin, as the sheer heat of the iron burns away flesh.

Sylvain screams.

The iron presses on. His voice is already going hoarse from the intensity of his cries. His face is etched in such beautiful pain, tears streaming freely from his eyes.

Felix shivers. 

The brand is tugged away and cold water is dumped over Sylvain’s ass and back. Sylvain lets out another anguished scream, which Felix allows himself a smirk for. 

“Mine.”

Felix let’s go, allowing Sylvain to fall, to curl in on himself in agony.

The mark is vibrant and red, but it is clear.

Sylvain cannot help but flaunt his brand. He loves being claimed. Sylvain welcomes it every time Felix slaps him in public over where the brand lies, disguised by his clothing. The mark is just enough on the side of his ass that most people mistake the strike for simple irritation on Felix's part.

And they aren't entirely wrong.

"You're all mine, aren't you?" Felix croons, applying more pressure to Sylvain's cock with the heel of his boot.

"Yours, yours," Sylvain slurs back around the gag, limbs shivering in the restraints.

But Dimitri is obsessed with the brand, too. All Dimitri can do is run his fingers over the raised flesh and Sylvain will shudder and whimper underneath him.

Dimitri wants one, too.

Felix could tell what Dimitri wanted seconds after Sylvain slid to the floor weakly whimpering in pain. Dimitri's eye focused on the smoldering skin, pupil dilated and wild. The boar was showing through. 

Felix grinned as he licked his lips, lifting himself from the chair. Sylvain was on his side, curled into a ball, still crying.

"Get that treated," Felix gestured blandly at Sylvain's form, commanding Dimitri to get to work. Felix was distracted by other things, namely his soaking wet arousal. He turned his attention to the man on the floor, "Sylvain."

Hazy, pain-filled eyes raised to meet Felix's own.

"Can you continue?"

There was a pitiful hitch in Sylvain's throat, but he choked out his answer. "Yes, sir."

Felix stared at him for a moment, really analyzing the look on Sylvain's face. He nodded and then stripped down with utilitarian precision. 

Dimitri was watching, waiting with the ointment in hand, frozen in place. 

"Do I have to tell you to do everything, Boar? Clean his brand and get it treated. I won't have it get infected because you didn't care for it properly." Felix hissed before sinking to the ground, spreading his legs, inviting. "You did so good, Sylvain. So I'm giving you a treat. Eat up."

Sylvain rolled dutifully onto his stomach and inched forward to get better access.

The soap and water applied to his wounds had Sylvain screaming again, but Felix just grabbed his hair and tugged him forward. After Sylvain caught his breath, he took the first tentative lick.

"I know you're hungry. Act like it," Felix demanded, jerking Sylvain's hair once more.

Sylvain whimpered, but then got to work, tears streaming down his face and gasping every time Dimitri's fingers brushed the raw skin.

"My beautiful boy," Felix whispered to Sylvain and it was like a switch flipped on inside Sylvain. He ate Felix out like a man starved, sucking and licking in all the ways he had been trained to do. The man put his whole soul into it, even if Felix could see the exhaustion and pain radiating off his body. The vision tipped him over the edge.

With one last yank to Sylvain's hair, he came with a sigh, more fluid gushing onto Sylvain's tongue.

Felix patted Sylvain's cheek roughly. "You can rest now. Once you've recovered some, I will let you have an orgasm."

"Thank you, sir," Sylvain replied, allowing the tension to drain from his body.

Dimitri gingerly hauled him into the bed.

Negotiating for the brand takes work.

Felix sneers when Dimitri quietly brings it up after a session. Sylvain is still high off in subspace, tightly pressed between their chests.

"I would brand you, if I felt like you wouldn't go ballistic with that freakish strength of yours."

"I can control it," Dimitri is quick to reply. 

"Can you? I've seen you break cups because someone laughed too loud."

"They surprised me!"

Felix rolls his eyes. "Prove to me you won't lash out while you are branded," he commands, running a finger across Sylvain's healed skin. The redhead moans, even after all they've done tonight. Felix smiles softly. "And you can have one of these, too."

Dimitri works to prove himself. He had always been scared of his strength, but now he is doubly afraid.

He doesn’t make it two days before breaking a chair. The headboard doesn’t survive his punishment session.

Meanwhile, Dimitri is going insane watching Felix lave his tongue over Sylvain’s mark. How his own hands land atop it as he holds Sylvain in place as he eats out his ass.

He gives in.

“Chain me down for the brand,” He says in his Kingly tone one day out of the blue.

Felix slaps him. “Within these four walls, you do not issue any orders.”

Sylvain laughs from the ropes suspending him in the center of their dungeon. “Aw, Dima just wants a brand, too, Felix. Be nice.”

Felix growls and steps over to Sylvain, grabbing the cane from the bed as he goes. “I decide what either of you get and when,” he commands before swinging to hit Sylvain’s bare ass. He repeats the motion a few times. Sylvain's shouts as his ass turns redder and redder. When he finishes, he tosses the cane to the side.

"The least you could do is put it up…" Sylvain manages out in a wispy voice.

"Shut him up," Felix demands of Dimitri. "Stuff your cock in his mouth."

Dimitri nods and begins to unbutton his top before Felix snaps at him. "I didn't say strip."

"Strawberry," Dimitri whispers, and the change that washes over Felix is instant. The safe word is indisputable.

"Let me get Sylvain down, it will take a moment."

A few tugs and Sylvain is standing on the ground, rolling his shoulders carefully.

Felix sits in one of the chairs, as Sylvain lowers himself to lie on the bed. His ass is bright red with the angry stripes.

"What's going on?" Felix asks.

"I'm jealous." Dimitri forces out.

"Of the brand?"

"Of the brand. It makes me feel like you favor him over me. You're always… touching him in public now and I'm… jealous."

Felix sighs, shakes his head. "I would gladly brand you, but how can I trust you won't just fight back and get yourself hurt?"

"Chain him up."

"Sylvain, don't interrupt," Felix says sharply. "He couldn't control his strength for two days with no extra stress. How is he going to handle it when he is tied up and being hurt?"

Dimitri interrupts before Sylvain can respond, "T-tie me up. Stay right beside me the whole time, Felix. Sylvain will give the brand from where I can see it. Just talk to me the whole time… Comfort me."

Felix nods, as he thinks to himself. "I am willing to try that. But if you end up in a fugue from it, I will be very displeased."

These words were as close to concern as Felix could get. Dimitri smiles, "Of course, sir."

A few moments pass in pronounced silence before Sylvain gives out a loud, exaggerated sigh. "Okay, enough. Cuddle time."

Felix huffs fondly and Dimitri chuckles softly. They join Sylvain in the bed. 

Fraldarius has no widespread animal husbandry, so Felix is admittedly less trained in branding than he would like. Sylvain actually has the most experience with animal husbandry and branding. Dimitri knew of the practice and Sylvain had trained Dimitri on hunks of meat before offering his own body to be branded by his hands.

So here they are, as prepared as they can be, to brand Dimitri.

Felix peppers him with praise and soft touches as they chain him to the chair. All limbs are locked into place, as if he might buck away from them. Sylvain purrs words of affection too, even if the man is usually more affectionate than his counterpart anyway.

"Color," Felix asks, snapping the metal cuff shut around Dimitri's wrist.

"Green," Dimitri replies with no hesitation.

"Mm, that's our boy," Sylvain coos, rubbing Dimitri's calf tenderly before also clasps that cuff closed. He runs his hand up Dimitri's leg as he stands, "So good."

There's a disapproving grunt from Felix at the words, but he's grinning, so the effect is blunted.

Dimitri smiles, even if he can feel his heart racing in his chest. He's nervous, it's true, but his two loves are doing all they can to reassure him.

The last clack of metal rings in the air and then Sylvain claps his hands as if shaking imaginary dirt off of them. "All done!" He chirps to Felix. "Sir," he tacks on after a few seconds with a salacious wink.

Their dom grits his teeth, nose flaring. "If I had not promised Dimitri that tonight was going to be all fluff, I would have already beat your ass."

"I know and I'm taking advantage of it," Sylvain retorts before coming up to kiss Dimitri’s cheek. "But it's not about me tonight, is it?" He questions, stroking Dimitri's cheek with the back of his hand. "It's about our pretty boy here. About getting a brand all of his own." Sylvain removes his hand from Dimitri's cheek and slaps his hand over the scarred flesh on his own ass.

"Yes, but his won't be in such a discreet place," Felix returns, walking around Dimitri and checking the security of each of the cuffs. "The king of Faerghus wants to be marked as my bitch, then he can do so proudly."

Dimitri's eyes go a little hazy as his cock jumps between his legs.

This time Felix snorts derisively. "You tell me to be nothing but nice to you tonight and then the first insult I throw your way gets this," he reaches out and flicks Dimitri's burgeoning erection with his finger.

Dimitri moans just a little and Sylvain snickers quietly. "Should I get started? Or do you two need another moment?"

"Get the brand ready, Sylvain," Felix commands, before turning his full attention to Dimitri. "Color?"

"Green."

Felix moves in front of Dimitri, places an open hand at Dimitri's chest and then sinks down to his knees. The vision makes Dimitri jolt some. It is almost never that Felix is on his knees. Especially not for him.

"I expect you to be on your best behavior and to listen to Sylvain the whole time, do you understand?" Those deep eyes pierce into Dimitri from Felix's place on the floor.

"Yes, sir."

"Then, be good and let us take care of you," Felix intones, staring directly into Dimitri's soul for what feels like an eternity. Then that hot mouth is on his cock and Dimitri gasps in pleasure. He closes his eyes and enjoys how Felix bobs and sucks, the wet warmth enveloping him whole.

"Hey, hot stuff," Sylvain says, coming up and putting a hand on the shoulder of his good side. The side not missing an eye. "Are you ready?"

Felix on his knees was enough to take him completely out of any fear or nerves he had and right to a place of bliss. But now Sylvain is beside him and he can see the red hot iron in Sylvain's hands.

"We can wait if you aren't sure," Sylvain says, with the softest, most sympathetic smile. However, Felix does something with his tongue that makes him see stars.

He takes in a shuddering breath, but nods, turning his attention back to Sylvain. "N-no, I'm sure. Do it, Sylvain," Dimitri replies, even as his hips are shaking with his impending orgasm.

"Alright, big guy. Here goes," Sylvain lifts the brand and presses it sharply into the skin of Dimitri's upper arm.

The bite of the fire hits his skin at the same time as Felix deep throats his cock and the competing sensations make him howl.

Sylvain is far better trained in doing this, though Dimitri wouldn't know. He comes, orgasm shocking him, the agony keeping his voice at a booming intensity. The brand is whipped away and cold water is splashed over the skin. His eyes are watery, but Felix stands up, quickly straddles one of Dimitri's legs, and captures his mouth in an open kiss. Dimitri's sense of taste has long since died, so he doesn't mind that Felix is force-feeding him his own come.

He welcomes it as he cries, happy for the distraction. Dimitri gets completely lost in the moment, Felix tonguing deeply into his mouth. Felix ruts against his leg, letting Dimitri feel just how slick Felix is right now. Sylvain makes a quiet hum to get his attention. "I need to clean it now, Dimitri. The faster I clean it, the better it will heal. The better it heals, the clearer the mark."

It's Felix who whines in reply, which sends a shudder down Dimitri's spine.

"Hurry up, Sylvain. I want him," Felix gripes.

Sylvain huffs softly through his nose, but gets to work. Dimitri manages not to cry, but Felix is clearly not feeling patient in the least. His hand snakes between his legs, fingering himself between his soft folds.

"I'm going to ride you boar. As soon as you Sylvain is done with you, I'm going to use you for all that you're worth. This look," Felix uses his other hand to grab Dimitri's chin, leans in and licks away a stripe of tears. "This is how you should always look. Lost on the pain. Marked and all mine."

Dimitri whimpers and the sound is amplified by Sylvain's touch on the smoldering burn. "Ah, please-" he writhes between the excitement and pain.

"It's okay, Dimitri. I'm going to clean you up all nice and then Felix is going to give you a treat. He's going to let you be inside of him. Aren’t you lucky?"

"Mm," Felix moans, rocking on Dimitri's lap for more friction. Despite the pain, Dimitri's cock is once again showing interest. His dick is especially interested once Felix circles his grip around it instead of Dimitri's chin.

Soothing ointment is lathered onto his skin and finally, the torture of having the wound touched is over. It still hurts a ton, but the sight of Felix moaning and wriggling in his lap is a damn good distraction.

"Ready for me?" Felix asks, wasting no time and crawling into position, spreading his legs over Dimitri's waiting cock.

"Please, please, please-"

Granting his wish, Felix sinks down, holding Dimitri's cock with one hand. He uses his other hand to grip Dimitri’s uninjured shoulder for balance. Dimitri's thick cock strains to fit inside Felix, their dom only allowing penetration as a treat. Not that he doesn't fucking love his boys pricks inside him, but he knows that withholding it makes it all the hotter for them all.

Felix cries out as he takes Dimitri all the way to the hilt and Dimitri is overwhelmed with the hot, wet heat around him.

"Fuck," Sylvain mumbles, jerking himself off in tandem.

If Felix had been paying attention to anything but the blond beneath him, he would have been pissed. But all he can do is bounce on Dimitri's thick cock, wildly pursuing his own pleasure. He doesn't worry for one moment if Dimitri is enjoying himself, listening to the large man beg and plead for more.

"Come inside me."

"Oh, Goddess-" Dimitri screams, squeezing his eyes shut, snapping the chains on his wrists in a flash of his crest. His freed hands snap to grab Felix's hips and he takes control, fucking up into Felix with desperation.

Dimitri growls as he comes, Felix's own cry echoing in the room as well. They're both panting as Dimitri very slowly remembers himself and frees Felix's hips. There's distinct bruises in the shape of Dimitri’s hands left behind.

Felix pulls off, their mixed come sliding down his leg as he finds his balance.

"I told you that he couldn't control his strength," he huffs in Sylvain’s direction. 

"Fuck, that was so hot… I'm fine with you winning this bet," Sylvain groans out, hand coated in his own come. "I'll wear the cage."

**Author's Note:**

> ;) leave a comment if you'd like


End file.
